pokemon_legends_walkthroughfandomcom-20200214-history
2. Bluegem Town
Welcome to Bluegum Town! There are quite a few things to do here, including Pokemon, Battles, and Quests. Quests Sentret In the "fenced-off" grass area, you'll find a man there with the quest bubble over his head. Talk to him and he'll say you need to defeat 15 Sentret to help him. These Sentret can be found in the grassy patch that he is standing in. If you forget how many you've defeated, talk to the lady in the garden between you and your rival's house and she'll tell you. After defeating all the Sentret, the man will give you $3500. First Gym In the Pokemon Center, you'll find two quest givers. The one on the left gives you this quest: to defeat your first Gym! The Gym you need to defeat is in Darlinghurst Town. After completing this quest, you get $3000. Scyther The quest giver on the right wants you to find a Scyther and show it to him. Don't worry, it might take a while, but Scyther can be found in the topmost patch of grass on this map. After finding a Scyther, put it in your team and bring it to the quest giver. He'll give you $1500. Eevee Five Sages The third brother you need to find should be in the upper left of the Pokemon Center. The Story Go into your house (the one on the left) and talk to your parents. Your mom will introduce you to Mack, who is apparently her new boss. After Mack leaves, your mom tells you to go take a nap. Be a good little child, go upstairs, and get some shut-eye. In the middle of the night, someone comes into your room - Mewtwo. Mewtwo takes you outside, where you discover some suspicious people in white suits. Mewtwo then takes you back to your room and takes his leave. In the morning, you come downstairs and your mother tells you that Mack has a present for you. Mack tells you to visit the Tournament Hall to get your present. Go to the building at the bottom right of the map that you may have mistaken as a Gym and Mack will give you an Everstone. When you come out, you'll see a boy and an Audino. This is John, who will soon be your rival. Talk to him, and he'll reveal that he wants to go to the sale at the Pokemart. It turns out that he was a few seconds late to the sale, so go to the Pokemart and he'll battle you. (Apparently, he hates you now just because of one little sale) Beat him up, and he'll leave. Tournament Hall There are a few Tournament Halls around the Orden Region. This one is for the Starter League. To participate, you must have only Level 1-20 Pokemon in your team. Trainers There are a few trainers here to battle, just for you beginners. There are two Youngsters next to the fenced-off grassy area, and one trainer that battles you with a different monotype team of Level 1 Pokemon every time you talk to him in the Tournament Hall. Pokemart Products Each Pokemart in this game sells a different variety of items (excluding the Move Power boosting item vendors). This Mart sells: *Pokeball - $200 *Potion - $300 *Antidote - $300 *Fire Stone - $1500 *Revive - $1500 *No Experience Stone - $500 Locations *Route 1 - Upper Right *Tournament Hall: Starter League - Far Right *Your House - Middle Left *Your Rival's House - To the Right of Your House *Fortune Teller's House - Below Your House *Pokemon Center - Middle *Pokemart - Middle